Apologies
by merinxD
Summary: Sasuke forgets that Sakura isn't fragile. Short one shot


Short oneshot requested by sasusaku-flower. Theme: training grounds, apologies.

Completely unedited.

xxx

There is no roar of pain as the birds squawk fiercely and fly high into the sky. The trees rustle loudly as they vacate their perches, heading upward into the harsh sunlight.

The animals of Konoha are more instinctive than their human counterparts, that is certain. For while the raven haired shinobi (known as the dangerous sharingan user), falls to the earth in shock, his kunoichi friend merely watches.

Her fist remains prone, just like her legs, as she waits for his next move. They aren't sparring, or even training for that matter. Instead, they are talking.

Nevertheless, it isn't going to plan.

"_Fuck_. What the hell Sakura?!" Sasuke hisses, clutching his nose as blood spurts from between his fingers. "What was that for?"

Sakura straightens up, "You and Naruto are exactly the same. It's obvious that the war hasn't taught you anything _Sasuke_, because you're just as pig headed as ever." She all but screams.

Sasuke growls, but it comes out like a pitiful snort. There is blood over his clavicle and shirt now, as well as his forearms.

"_Heal me Sakura_." He spits out, blood spraying with the words. He springs upward, stalking forward angrily.

Sakura merely laughs, wryly too. If he is trying to be menacing, with his swirling red eyes and hulking form, it isn't working.

Her hands fall to her hips and Sakura impresses, "I can look after myself."

Sasuke stops midstep, "You hit me, because of _that_?"

"Well I didn't hit you because of a compliment." She fires back, and his sharingan fade to onyx. Sasuke rolls his eyes, and steps closer again.

"I'm _sorry_." He growls, and emerald narrow considerably. "I mean it Sakura." Still, it sounds like a warning. His apology may be sincere, but it doesn't seem like it, because he is Sasuke.

"_Fine._" Sakura glares, reaching up to grasp his wrist tightly. Reefing it away from his face, she tilts his head by his chin and pinches the broken appendage a little harsher than needed.

"Hey!" He exclaims, but silences when a green chakra envelops his face.

They are silent for a long moment, before Sasuke speaks first. He can see that Sakura is stewing in her own anger, and something within him feels rather obligated to fix it.

"I didn't mean that you can't hold your own." He says, referring to what caused their disagreement in the first place. The idea of Sakura applying for ANBU doesn't sit right with him, even as a medic. She will be all alone in a dangerous field.

Sakura continues to frown. "Yes, you did." She states, before taking in a large sum of air. "All we do is fight." She says softly. Sighing heavily, her fingers move pointedly to set his nose straight.

"I say I have a date, and you make fun of it. I ask you to train and I'm not Naruto so it isn't worth your time. I tell you about ANBU and you say it's pointless." She glares up at him with watery eyes full of hurt.

"I guess that's just me Sasuke, so I won't ask for your opinion anymore." Sakura glances to the side, her voice having grown considerably quiet during her speech.

Sasuke sighs, tipping his head downward to look at her properly. Still, she refuses to gaze his way, and continues to heal him without sight.

Raking his fingers through his blood matted hair, the nin explains,

"I have my reasons." It's true though, he doesn't do anything without motive.

Sakura chuckles darkly, sounding more like a scoff. "Yeah, because you're a dick." She mutters.

It makes Sasuke sigh again, because he doesn't know what else to say. She is right. He says what he wants, when he wants, without regard for others feelings. He _does_ care, but in his own abrasive way.

Sasuke forgets that Sakura has always been different to everyone else. She has the ability to make him feel remorse.

So instead of balking, or throwing out another quip, he agrees with her.

"I know." Sasuke murmurs.

It must surprise her because Sakura turns to look at him. Her hand falls from his face, and her jade widen in something akin to shock.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry." He tries again, gentler this time.

There is a pause, and she doesn't reply. Though, she does watch his eyes, evidently looking for something.

Then, Sakura nods. Her expression is solemn, apart from a small genuine smile.

"Okay." She says, reaching up to wipe away some blood. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Sasuke smirks, "No you're not." It's good-natured however, and forces a real smile from her.

Wiping some dirt from his shirt, she squares her shoulders.

"Come on, you're covered in blood. I'll cook you dinner." Sakura offers, turning away from him. Without being able to see her eyes, Sasuke doesn't know what she is thinking, but he isn't going to say no.

Instead, he falls into place beside her, ignoring the blood covering most of his torso. "We're going to my place." He states, meeting no resistance.

They walk in silence, and the air is clear between them. It's like the past half an hour didn't happen. Nevertheless, they are both in their own little worlds, together but apart.

"Don't join ANBU until I apply." He says finally, when they are almost at his apartment.

Sakura stops in front of his building, and she faces him with a vibrant smile. Her eyes shine now with something that can be categorised as glorious, and he can't help but smile back.

"Okay." She agrees, practically skipping to the stairs.

Her happiness causes a strange flutter to rise in his chest, and Sasuke finds that he doesn't care that she broke his nose. He is sorry that he isn't more sensitive to her feelings, but it is doubtful that he will ever change.

Maybe he will just have to get better at dodging her punches.

…Or maybe he doesn't.

Nothing says sorry more than willingly taking a punch to the face.

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.


End file.
